Pinocchio
by Sinful Psycho
Summary: Sakura Haruno wasn't exactly the ideal type of ninja. Having pink hair and being unable to hide her emotions was one thing, but hiccuping whenever she lied simply screamed "Target for Village Secrets!"


"Okaa-san, I want to be a ninja!" Sakura's eyes were wide and sparkling, thinking back to the grown up she saw scale a wall. That morning, while she was out with her parents on their way to the market, she was looking around when she spotted a man just casually walking up the side of a house, proceeding to jump from on top of the roof to another. She was amazed! She knew, from the books she has read and the stories her parents often told her, that only ninjas were able to do things like what she saw. And if being a ninja is what it took to be able to do cool stuff like what the nin did, then she'll be a ninja.

Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno looked at each other before turning to their pink-haired child, unsure of what to think of the pinkette's desire. Being ninjas themselves, they had a lot of reasons as to why they didn't want their daughter to pursue the path. Despite being low-ranking ninjas, Sakura's parents knew of the horrors those above them has faced in their chosen profession. The world was a cruel, cruel place. The only reason they were even in the ranks was because of the pay being higher than what was given to civilians. But aside from those, there was one thing, a crucial requirement, needed in their profession that the five-year-old didn't—couldn't—have.

"Now, now, Saku-chan. You need to think things through before coming up with anything final. Being a ninja isn't easy, you know." Kizashi was the first to break the silence, smiling at Sakura.

Mebuki soon followed, nodding. "We'll respect your decision, honey, but you have to consider everything else before settling on anything."

The five-year-old shook her head, "I thought about it, and I want to be a ninja just like Okaa-san and Otou-san."

"Sakura, being a ninja means always being alert and," Kizashi snickered, "—you won't always be allowed to sleep." He looked at Mebuki, silently telling her to continue distracting the pinkette.

The blonde-haired woman gave a slight nod before smiling at Sakura. "And we know how much you like sleeping, Saku-chan."

The pinkette was silent.

The parents exchanged looks, having a silent conversation with their eyes. Were they successful in diverting the subject?

"It's because I'm a Pinocchio, isn't it?" Sakura whispered, head lowered.

Pinocchio. Sakura hated that word. When she was younger and her parents told her the story of the wooden boy whose nose would grow longer whenever he lied, she used to laugh. But now, now that she understood how aggravating it was for being unable to lie, she could empathize with the boy in her story book.

The first time she lied, she hiccupped. And the next, she did it again. Inwardly, she was thankful that at least her nose didn't grow longer like how the actual Pinocchio's did. But it wasn't all that great. It was good, sure, since lying is bad and could rot your soul like what her dad said, but having the inability to lie means not having friends. Because friends tell each other secrets. But she couldn't, wouldn't, be able to keep a secret. And therefore, she won't have any friends.

People often have habits that makes other people know that they're lying, but why did hers have to be so obvious?

"No, Saku-chan. It's just.. you'll have a harder time if you choose to be a ninja." Her mother tried to reassure her, rubbing circles on her back. "And why do you keep on calling yourself that?"

"The other kids began calling me that when they found out.."

Mebuki tsk-ed. "Don't let your hiccupping hold you back, sweet heart. If you're sure with becoming a ninja, then you'll become a ninja." She said with a tone of finality, looking at her husband who looked at her in surprise. They both nodded.

Sakura perked up at this, raising her head as she wiped her tears away. "Really?"

Kizashi nodded, grinning. "You'll be the most unique ninja out there, gum drop."


End file.
